Take us to the Stars:
by MewMidnight
Summary: A rogue group of aliens unleashes a virulent bacteria on Earth- humans are dropping like flies. The Mews reach out to the only ones they can go to for help now; now it's the aliens' turn to save the Mews. But the rebellion group has more planned for the girls than just an epidemic- the extinction of the human race. Their planet is changing indefinitely... Pairings will develop.
1. Epidemic

**Description: A violent bio-weapon is unleashed on Earth and human beings start dropping like flies. The girls are in a panic, and reach out to the only ones they think can help. It's up to the aliens to save the girls now, but its hard to save humans when you have a target on your head as well.**

**Rating: T, Violence. **

**Pairings: Will determine later…wink wink! **

[][][][][][][][][][]

_"We can't direct the wind, but we can adjust the sails."_

_-Thomas S. Monson_

"How long do we have until this thing actually works?"

An impatient alien snapped, tapping his fingers on the desk in front of the large computer screen. A rather petite alien stood by his left side, a reddish orange mohawk topped his head and whipped aside as he yanked his head in the taller aliens direction.

"You're so impatient- it's only been out for 8 hours. With only one point of contact in each of the seven continents; it will take a couple days to fully spread."

…

_-bzzzzzzzt-_

_-bzzzzzzzzt- _

-_bzzzzzzzzzt_-

"Hngghh"

A mess of deep cherry colored hair rolled to the side, revealing exhausted brown eyes. A lazy hand reached out and grabbed the vibrating cell phone and clicked the glowing green button to answer the call.

"Hello?"

"Ichigo- Have you- turned on the TV?"

The voice on the other end was rushed and frantic, a groan escaped Ichigo's lips as she stretched in the bed,

"Nah I haven't, I just got up."

The girl on the other side of the phone trembled when she spoke, her voice quivered in genuine fear on the line.

"You need to."

"Okay okay…"

The red head sat up in her bed, yawning as she grabbed the small remote on her nightstand and turned on her television; thinking nothing of it. The news was on the first station she turned to, and it took her a moment to absorb what she was seeing.

Roughly 120 people were now hospitalized with a yet undiscovered illness in Tokyo General Hospital; their symptoms were debilitating. There were even more falling sick across the world. According to the news report, it's an airborne bacterial illness that caused lethargy and the blackening of veins. The disease would cause their skin to become brittle, and their motor functions would slow almost to a halt. The infected would lose their speech capabilities and have no desire to eat or drink, It was like nothing that had been documented before.

Her heart pointed loud in her chest and she broke out in a nervous sweat,

"Lettuce what is this…"

Her words trailed off as she heard a gasp from the aquatic mew on the other end of the line, she was crying. Lettuce fumbled to find words,

"I don't know- What should we do? It's spreading so fast. The first case was apparently around midnight last night, that person is almost a vegetable now. They deteriorate so quickly…I'm..so scared."

Ichigo shook her head, just staring at the television news report. The room suddenly felt cold on her skin, she could hear her own heartbeat thumping in her chest.

"We…"

She trailed off for a moment, trying to collect her thoughts.

"We should go to the cafe and get in touch with Ryou and Keiichiro and see what they think, they'll know more than we do I'm sure. This could be catastrophic depending on how fast it spreads. Can you head there now? I'll call the others."

…

The basement door of the cafe swung open quickly, slamming into the wall supporting it. All eyes in the room whipped in that direction, a frantic blue haired girl stormed across the room. She was the last one to arrive,

"What the hell is going on? I thought we finished this alien problem!"

Mint shouted, looking right at Ryou and Keiichiro, her cheeks red from the abrupt outburst. She looked upset, but somewhat angry at the same time. The group shared a uniform expression of dejection and concern, one spoke up to answer her-

"Alien problem? What are you talking about? It's a virus."

Ichigo earned a frustrated stare from the bird mew. Ryou then piped into the conversation,

"Isn't it obvious?"

The entire room hushed and looked in his direction, waiting for him to explain. He was quiet for a few moments and then took a deep breath, he looked exhausted,

"It's clear this is a new disease on Earth, it was most likely a bio-weapon- thanks to the aliens. I doubt it's a human creation, judging by our immune systems natural weakness to it and that it's hitting every single continent at once."

A lean violet haired girl seethed,

"You think they'd do this to us after we gave them the Mew Aqua to save their planet?"

Lettuce wrung her hands together anxiously, staring at the muted computer screen and the images all of the people falling ill. It was breaking her heart to see all the sick people, knowing she couldn't stop it.

Ryou took notice of the girls expressions as he spoke, looking directly over to Zakuro,

"If I had to guess, it isn't Kish and his group… it could be a rogue group or something. We need to get in contact with Pai. He probably knows more than we do."

"I think I've got him on link-"

Keiichiro interjected, looking over from the smaller computer screen to the left of the room. The large screen changed from the news channel to the fuzzy image of the violet haired alien, it was a little grainy and his voice seemed static-y as he spoke.

"Evening humans, I'm surprised by your sudden contact."

Ryou stepped out in the middle of the room, the girls stood against the far wall, looking up at the screen as if Pai was going to grace them with all the answers on what to do. The blond manager had a look of disdain as he explained the situation, and it became apparent that Pai had no idea what was going on. He listened intently and showed a very rare look of surprise as he responded to the information,

"I'm not sure who would unleash such a thing on your planet, but you're right; it sounds like a disease from our people. We need to regroup, I will assist you in any way I can. I will send for Kish and Tart to retrieve you, and I will also send word to our leader."

His words brought only a bit of relief, the girls still appeared distraught and discouraged. Keiichiro walked over and stood beside Ryou,

"We are very grateful, this is rapidly becoming one of the worst epidemics that the Earth has seen. We-"

The screen suddenly shook and Pai's head whipped around away from the screen just before cutting out. Lettuce gasped and the girls immediately looked over at their manager. He and Keiichiro were immediately on the computer trying to reconnect contact.

Ichigo furrowed her brow together, a sinking feeling filled her up as she stared at the black screen. What was happening out there?

…

A loud clang in the distance and a mechanical groan from the ship caused a lazy green haired alien to sit up off the lounge sofa in the main room. The emergency power lights came on as soon as Kish sat up and glanced around the room, he cursed under his breath at the power break for disturbing his nap and yawned loudly before yelling into the dark.

"Pai! What the hell is going on?!"

He yelled towards the archway on the far wall, leading into a dark hallway. The power was now out on the entire vessel, and only dimly lit red lights lit the ship in main areas. The main room was an octagonal shaped room with two open archways on either side of the room, leading to the two main corridors of their ship.

The center of the room was divided by a short half wall, a 10ft divider in the center of an at least 30ft wide room. It separated between sitting/living area and a dining and kitchen area with pantry racks for food.

The ship was uncomfortably still for a few moments, it sent a chill up Kish's spine. Pai usually kept the ship in tip-top shape, it wasn't like him to let it cut power like this. Something was very wrong. The airways and cooling ducts had shut off, it felt instantly a little warmer in the sealed ship.

Gold eyes scanned the dim room, it felt a lot bigger now that it was fairly dark and he was alone. Goosebumps decorated his pale skin as he looked around the room in silence. His sensitive ears suddenly picked up a sound from the archway behind him, his head slowly turned and looked to see a silhouette in the large entryway. For a second it startled him, but Kish dismissed the thought and huffed, standing up beside the large sofa. He felt somewhat relieved that Pai was there to explain what was happening.

"Pai, What is going on? Why are the lights out? The cooling ducts aren't even working."

His words seemed to fall on deaf ears, and the silhouette didn't move. The relief he felt earlier all but faded away as he realized this alien was not Pai, and was a little too big to be Tart. Kish turned fully toward the figure and felt his heart pick up pace immediately, who was this? He quietly summoned his sai and spoke in a more threatening tone towards it,

"Who are you and what are you doing on our ship?"

The figure rolled its shoulders and then began to walk into the room at a casual but quick pace, summoning a weapon around his hands.

"Long time no see Kish."

As the figure moved out of the shadow, Kish immediately recognized him.

"Jett?"

The blue haired alien shrugged, a cheesy grin on his face as he held up his brass knuckle looking weapons on his hands,

"Surprised your dumb ass remembers me."

Kish seethed and displayed that he, too, was armed. Before he could speak again, the intruder rushed forward and delivered a couple jabbing punches. With his Sai, Kish blocked the quick strikes with ease and delivered a knee strike to Jett's abdomen. It earned just a snarl and the alien continued attacking Kish. He grabbed the sword wielding alien's shirt with his left hand and got one good right hook into Kish's jaw and throttled him onto the coffee table.

Jett reached back and as his brass knuckles began to glow, he thrust down to strike the downed alien on the side of the head. Kish rolled to the side and off the table and onto the thin rug on his back, his opponent cracked the wooden coffee table beside him and cursed at him.

Kish hissed angrily at Jett as he dove down on top of him and began a hand to hand fight.

"What are you doing here?!"

A yelp escaped Kish's throat as a punch struck him in the nose, causing immediate bleeding. He responded by burying the sai in his right hand into Jett's thigh a few inches. A shriek followed- and the messy haired alien recoiled and stumbled around the sofa and grabbed wildly onto the half wall for support as blood poured out of the wound. The alien on the floor took the opportunity to stand up and regain his composure from the struggle, keeping his eyes locked on the enemy as he spat angrily at him.

"Answer me dammit."

"Don't worry about it, you'll find out soon enough."

Jett's left hand was clasped over the puncture in his thigh, he was clearly pondering his chances. He then stood up straight and took a deep breath as he clenched his fists, causing the brass knuckles to glow white. Before Kish could take a defensive stance, the opponent shouted-

"Kuki-Suiryoku!" (a/n: Air - Thrust)

Jett punched with his right hand and a sharp gust of air made a hollow sound as it struck Kish's chest like it had been a solid object like a hammer, knocking the wind out of him as he flew back into the steel wall behind him. Gasping followed as he slunk to the floor with his back on the wall, trying to catch his breath.

The attacker winced and grabbed at his bleeding thigh once more. Blood soaked the lower half of his floor length gray robe. He locked eyes with his distressed victim,

"Advice for future events, _stay out of it_."

The blue haired alien suddenly teleported out of sight, leaving Kish to catch his breath. It didn't make sense, he didn't understand the goal of the spontaneous attack; nor what was just said. He hadn't even seen Jett in a few years.

A teleporting warp made him stiffen up and rise back to his feet as another figure appeared in the room, this time it was a familiar face- Tart. The young alien looked rough, like he had also been in a fight.

"Did you get attacked too?!"

Kish huffed, taking note of the black eye and bleeding lip of his young counterpart. A small hand rubbed the blood off his own lip as Tart looked up and responded,

"No shit. Adube just showed up and attacked me while I was in my room. He didn't say anything to me, just yanked me off my bed and began beating the piss out of me."

"Adube? Jett showed up in here, walked right in from the hallway like it was nothing, and did the same thing- only he told me to stay out of future events or something. I don't get it."

The lights suddenly whirred back on and the air shafts kicked on, cool air immediately billowed down onto the exhausted duo. As they took a second to relax, their third counterpart teleported into the room, and was visibly surprised by what he saw.

"What happened to you two?"

Pai strode across the room and observed their bloodied appearances as Tart explained,

"Jett and Adube showed up and just started fighting with us! Where the hell were you!?"

"I received contact from the mews, their planet is going through an epidemic."

Kish tilted his head and stared at the purple haired alien as the youngest alien continued to defiantly pipe up,

"So?"

The eldest breathed out slowly and spoke in a low tone,

"An epidemic that was clearly caused by _our_ species…and they're dropping like flies due to the disease. They need us."

[][][][][][][][][][]

MewMid: This is the first TMM story I've gotten seriously into in a long while… I have been itching to write since I couldn't for the last 6 months due to my police academy, and now I may be hooked on this. I've graduated, so I have a bit of time now. I have a whole outline set up, and I'm going to just focus on this one story before getting back to my other ones.

**R and R! Tips, Ideas, Good, Bad…anything is welcome. **


	2. Help Us

Description: After picking up the girls, the aliens decide to go before their ruler in hopes that she will reach out and help the Earth. The governments of Earth will not take kindly to an alien race saving them...

Rating: T

[][][][][][][][][][]

When Kish and Tart quickly doctored up their injuries, they picked up the team and brought them to the master ship, rather than their personal one. This did not go unnoticed, especially since the plethora of aliens on the ship moved aside like the girls were dangerous animals wandering the corridors. They walked briskly through the halls, the residents of the ship stared in awe as they went by.

Ryou and Pai were at the front of the group, they talked amongst each others the rest of the group toddled along behind them like children.

"I do believe that the disease is from our people, but what we need to figure out is who would have done this."

The blond man nodded, eyeing all the other aliens staring back at him as they walked through the hall. He then glanced at the violet haired alien on his left,

"So where are you taking us now?"

"The only one with enough power to help your entire planet, our leader, Ivory."

As soon as he said the words, he pointed them to the right, and there was an enormous foyer with a set of ridiculously tall double doors. The doors were a deep burgundy with gold decorate trim on it, it was quite a contrast to the cold steel walls through the rest of the ship. The floor had a long entryway rug up to the doors that matched the deep red on the doors, and there were two guards with wicked looking spears in their hands on either side of the doors.

Pai held up his right hand with his palm showing, and also displayed the palm of his left hand by having his fingertips pointed to the ground. The guards looked at each other as the group approached, they gave a nod to the violet haired alien as he approached. The humans in the group felt lost, they all huddled together and eyed the alien guards. The double doors creaked and began to open as they got within about ten feet of the doorway, they opened inward, away from the group.

The large doors revealed a gaunt alien with silky gray hair, it was short and hung just above his narrow scarlet colored eyes. Dark rings were under his eyes and he had a nasty scar on the right side of his nose and cheek. The rest of his flesh looked like pale porcelain, a rather vampiric looking alien to the girls; especially with his red pouffy shirt underneath his deep navy colored vest.

He held up a hand to stop them, and his eyes scanned the small group and went directly back to Pai.

"What are you doing bringing these humans here? This place is sacred."

The taller alien stood more upright as he responded,

"Osirus- The human race needs our assistance, since we are the ones who are about to be responsible for their extinction."

The gray haired alien locked eyes with Pai for a few moments, and grumbled deep in his throat. He motioned with his head and turned, the group fell silent. Zakuro kept her eyes locked on the back of Osirus' head, there was something between he and Pai. She could feel it, something about him put her off.

As they walked through a second grand foyer, they noticed that this one was ornate and decorated with hanging curtains over small parts of the walls that were now all glass. The huge walls were windows all the way to the ceiling, and the beautiful view of space was all around them. Small seating areas had golden furniture that looked like it was fit for royalty, and only a few aliens sat among the chairs- each looking more decorated than the last. The second set of tall doors opened automatically as the mews approached, this time, it opened into a huge circular room with glass walls as well. The high vaulted ceiling was beautiful in this infinite night sky.

The red carpet under their feet led right up to a grand throne, with two smaller chairs on either side forming a slight curve around the main throne that was occupied.

Lettuce cooed at the sight, it truly was grand. A small hand reached up and grabbed her own, Purin's. She grabbed onto Lettuce when her young alien boyfriend walked forward to stand beside Pai and Kish at the front of the group. The trio and Osirus knelt before the elegant female alien perched in the throne. Her eyes moved from the kneeling aliens to the humans standing awkwardly behind them with plain looks of anxiety on their faces.

Her eyes sent a shock up Ichigo's spine, they were angular and that bright teal blue that haunted her. Those eyes. They were Deep Blues.

The leader of the mews unintentionally tensed up as she eyed the female- she looked young like the girls beside her. Her hair was below her waist and a rich cream color, and an ornate gold grown sat atop her head. Matching, thin gold chain like earrings decorated her long slender ears. Her skin was pale like Deep Blue's as well, but was decorated with light freckles. Her dark navy colored dress had a golden corset around her abdomen, and it had thin, floral decorated stripes along the front side of the dress to the floor.

The woman stood up and waved her hand for the aliens to stand, they did so. Osirus shifted his weight and spoke kindly to her,

"These three have brought humans to your chamber, claiming that _we_ have to help them."

A warm smile appeared on her face, it made the group relax slightly.

"Those who saved us, need our help now?"

Ichigo swallowed hard and looked over at Ryou, his expression was tense as well. Pai spoke calmly to their leader,

"Lady Ivory, there is a disease destroying the humans at an alarming rate. A disease that was obviously created by us. Their species needs our assistance, urgently."

Osirus took a step forward and turned halfway around, giving a glare at the trio of aliens before piping into the conversation.

"My lady, you want to help those that laid waste to your father?"

Ichigo shifted uncomfortably, as did Ryou- this wasn't looking good. Zakuro reached in her pocket and took a hold of her pendant, in case this broke bad.

Ivory sighed and took a few steps toward the group,

"My father needed to be stopped, I respect what you did. You all saved us by giving us the Aqua to save our own planet, and it's been flourishing ever since. What can I do to help those that saved our planet?"

Osirus clenched his jaw, glaring at the humans standing behind the three aliens that brought them. He despised the humans, if they hadn't inhabited the blue planet- his species could have inhabited Earth with no problem.

Ryou decided to chime in on the conversation,

"A cure, at the least, Maybe even an evacuation of those who haven't contracted the illness yet."

The tall violet haired alien in front spoke up as well,

"I'm not sure who is responsible for the outbreak among our people, But we need to act."

Ivory nodded and motioned for them to step aside, the aliens did so, leaving the group of humans to stand in front of her directly. Ichigo and Ryou were at the front of the group. Mint shifted so she was somewhat in front of Zakuro, thinking she could protect her if need be.

The leader reached out to shake Ichigo's hand, the cat girl hesitantly complied.

"You saved us, now I will do the same for you. Have no fear."

…

Back on their personal ship…

The girls were somewhat relieved now, knowing that the ruler of the aliens was going to reach out and help them. Mint was perched at the table in their main room, sipping some tea that she made in their dining area. Zakuro was leaning against the countertop on the half wall at the center of the room, beside Keiichiro and Ryou.

Lettuce and Purin were parked on the sofa, the youngest mew kept asking questions about how many people were getting sick and why. Tart sat beside her, feeling somewhat helpless.

Pai and Kish stood beside one another, facing Ichigo.

"She's getting ships ready to evacuate the planet, your people will be brought back to our planet to stay until your planet is safe."

Kish's words were kind, a rare look of genuine concern played his face. Ryou stood up and walked over to the three, he seemed impatient,

"We need to notify the United Nations of the evacuations so they don't send the military to attack the ships. We have to tell them the aliens are here to help."

Pai locked eyes with the man,

"That will be easier said than done."

"You should be the one to speak for your race Pai."

Kish scoffed and rocked back on his heels,

"Why's it gotta be him?"

Ryou and Ichigo both seemed unamused at his comment, Ichigo answered his question,

"Because you're not good at communication."

Kish visibly recoiled, looking away from her eyes. Her eyes still stung his heart if he stared too long at them.

Ryou took a deep breath and turned back to face Keiichiro,

"Keiichiro, you should go with Ichigo and Pai and go to the meeting of the United Nations. You three would be the best combination to explain the situation, and Ichigo, you can show them you're a mew so they know we're working with the aliens to help the Earth. I'm going to stay with the others and see if I can locate information on who released the illness. Can you guys handle that?"

…

The room was cold and the lights on the stage was blinding on the deliberative assembly hall. The room was full of gasps and the secret service agents were immediately drawing their guns on the trio when they teleported onto the stage. Ichigo was in the middle of the three, she was already transformed. Pai stood to her left, and Keiichiro to her right, and all of their hands were in the air.

"United Nations Delegates, your countries are under attack by a terrorist group with a biological weapon. I've brought an alien here, as a friend, not an enemy. He's here to negotiate the rescue of our species from this illness that is destroying us."

Keiichiro spoke loudly and clearly, it sent a chill up Ichigo's spine as Pai stepped forward, still showing his hands. The room was full of hushed whispers and all the guns in the room were still pointed at the three of them.

"I am alien to you, but I am here to save your race from it's potential extinction."

A voice from the audience yelled out, they couldn't see the source,

"How can we trust you?! How do you have this information?!"

They were clearly desperate to already be asking such particular questions. Pai's expression didn't change and he announced his rebuttal,

"I would not have risked my life by coming here, if I did not want to help your species."

Keiichiro was nervously wringing his hands together, the room broke out in a cacophony of whispering. It didn't sound good. He nudged Ichigo's arm and shook his head when she looked at him,

"I have a bad feeling about this, they aren't going to trust him. This is too much for them to all accept at once."

The cat girl felt her stomach lurch and she turned back to the disapproving faces, she noticed the secret service agents were getting closer. They were going to seize the tall alien and her as well, if that happened, they would never see the outside world again most likely. Pai turned back to her and seemed unimpressed,

"My words fall on deaf ears."

A voice shouted out with an accent they couldn't place,

"You claim you are alien, How do we know you did not do this to our planet?! You may be here to abduct our people for studies!"

More shouts began to follow, some began to yell for the detention of the three heroes. Ichigo shifted uncomfortably as the agents began to surround the stage shouting; all guns pointed toward them.

"Don't move!"

"This isn't going to work…"

Ichigo's words were hushed, Keiichiro spoke up as well,

"We should go directly to the public if the government wont do anything."

Pai slowly nodded,

"I'll take us away from here, and we will go directly to the civilians."

…

The trio decided to hide out in a hotel while they figure out how to go about getting the news attention they needed. Keiichiro is the only one who's face isn't really on the news, so he decided to go pick up food for them.

Pai was watching the news, he sat on the foot of the bed in the hotel room. His face was plastered on all TV channels; "Aliens Exist!" , "Are aliens responsible for this new illness?" , "Supposed Alien Appears Before United Nations" , "Alien Hoax?"

The sliding door to the balcony opened and the lead mew came in the room, interrupting his focus on the television reports. A huff escaped her lips and she shook her head as she plopped down beside the alien.

"This is ridiculous…I'm really worried we aren't going to be able to save everyone."

"You can't save everyone."

His words stung like ice, and she looked from the television over to his emotionless face. The two of them stared at each other for a few moments, she frowned and a look of concern crossed her face,

"What do you mean?"

She felt immediately dumb for asking that question, of course she couldn't save every person. Pai looked back to the TV screen and spoke calmly to the girl,

"Just what I said. No matter what we do, it'll be impossible to save everyone."

He looked back to her, and her eyes were on the ground, her expression was one of sadness. He felt a twinge of guilt, she needed comfort, and he wasn't helping. He must have sensed the damper on her mood and attempted to redeem himself,

"We will do everything we can, you have my word we will save as many of your people as possible."

The red head took a deep breath, his statement weighed heavily on her heart- it helped a little. She never thought she'd have to be concerned about the actual extinction of the human race. It was almost too much to take.

"Thank you… We're lucky to have you guys."

She knew he meant well, she wasn't sure if she just wanted to hear a lie that would make it seem all better. It was all happening so fast.

Beside her, Pai observed her silently. He felt increasingly uncomfortable, he wasn't used to attempting to console others. There was a certain warmth needed to do so, and it was something he felt he lacked. The alien took a deep breath and hesitantly reached out with his right hand, he ever so gently laid it on her upper back and spoke softly to her,

"We are doing everything we can to increase the success rate of our mission."

His dialogue made her slightly smile, the contact was nice. His hand slowly retracted and she sat straight up again and looked into his eyes. There was a stagnant pause between them, he looked so tired. Dark rings under his eyes and pale skin gave him such an exhausted look. Pai had been through a lot in his life, she knew that just by looking at him. It made her want to know more, so why not ask?

"Whats it like on your planet?"

The question caught him off guard, his eyebrows furrowed together and he looked away for a moment before answering the spontaneous question.

"It's become a true paradise. The mew aqua restored the foliage and rivers, it's a splendid place."

"Maybe I could see it someday."

Her tone sounded bittersweet, like Ichigo was forcing the conversation. The grey eyed alien looked almost sad as he responded,

"Perhaps sooner than you had planned."

…

MewMid: I'm trying to update as much as I can! My life is insanely busy, hopefully this will suffice! :D

Please do me the favor of telling me what you think… Takes two seconds and it'll make my day!


End file.
